oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasha Kato
"You are already dead, you just haven't caught up yet." When Yasha was young he always strive to be the best swordsman ever. Countless days and nights of training, constant spar matches with his master. He was raised to protect those who could not protect themselves in this world and he is not afraid to lay down his life for the people that deserve it. When he turned 16 Yasha's master gave him the Furu Furu no Mi fruit to help him combine it with his sword style. Appearance Yasha wears a blue coat that overlaps a small layer of armor. He has an eyepatch over his right eye that is from a training injury from his youth. Yasha always look content and happy, but when he is fighting he is serious and tends to not hold back. Rarely is he ever seen with malice or anger on his face, thus earning him the 'Pure Sword' title. Personality Yasha is motivated to end the chaos of the world and bring peace to the people. Knowing that the World Government was even more corrupt than most pirates. Yasha decided to find the one captain that shared his ideals or at least fought to save the people, and when he does he will do everything in his power to put an end to the corruption of the World Government and some of the other pirates crews that only wish for destruction or power. Yasha thinks of himself as a warrior of the people that must do their biding and protect them, anytime he sees one in need of help he rushes to their aid. History Yasha was raised in the master's dojo his whole life. When he was a child Yasha's parents were killed. The master found the boy and took him in and raised him so that he can defend for himself and others. In Yasha's younger years he desperately wanted to know the person or people that killed his parents. But the master refused to tell him saying, "Anger and revenge will only cloud your judgement and in the end you will have nothing else to live for." So Yasha threw away his anger and vengeful nature, to become just like his master. Now he is out on his journey to end the chaos and return home to his master to tell him that the violence is finally over. Powers and Abilities Furu Furu No Mi This devil fruit allows the user to amplify or negate sounds, vibrate objects to unknown level, and travel within sounds and vibrations and even become them. Yasha has had this since he was 16, but he has had to train himself to utilize it all on his own. His master picked this fruit especially for him based on his swordsmanship. Mainly he has used the fruit to manly enhance his sword or render an opponent's guard useless, he currently cannot become or travel within the vibrations. *'Infinite Blade' - Yasha starts to vibrate his sword, the level of vibration is up to him, with this augment to his blade he can cut through most materials that other swords couldn't. He can vibrate his blade to the point where it makes a high pitched noise that humans cannot hear. *'Amplify' - Yasha increases the hearing of a person or animal of his choice, the level of amplification is up to him. The main use of this skill is to overwhelm an opponent with an eruption of sounds and strike when they have lowered their guard. He can also use it to hear people across rooms, through walls, etc. to gather information. He can amplify a person's hearing to the point where they can hear the high pitched noise of his sword while vibrating, overwhelming them to point where they lower their guard for the final blow. *'Silence' - Just like Amplify, Yasha can lowers sounds the person or animal can hear, making him excellent at stealth missions. Or passing on information in front of the enemy to his friends. *'Roaring Thunder' - Yasha releases a loud roar or clap and a powerful shock wave is produced. Weapon 'Sange: ' Forged by his master before he left on his adventure, the blade is of the highest craftsmanship. A blade that was forged around his Devil Fruit to maximize its ability. The blade looks like a regular katana, with a white hilt and a blackish tint to the blade. The master refused to disclose the materials that the blade is made of, but it is on pair with the Shinsoku blades. Relationships Trivia Regarding the hunt for the shards, Yasha is not after any of them. Category:Character Category:Pirate Category:DF User Category:PC Category:Male